


Blood rush

by dmcfuckytimes



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Biting, Blood Kink, Dry Humping, Licking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, danv week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 12:04:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmcfuckytimes/pseuds/dmcfuckytimes
Summary: They were just killing some demons when Dante gets... excited.





	Blood rush

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @dmcfuckytimes

To say that Dante’s distracted would be an understatement but yeah, he’s still managing to hold his own against these demons and he still hasn’t gotten stabbed, so take that haters.

He and V are alone while the demons are many, but still their victory seems assured, which might be a problem: if there isn’t a fight going on anymore there won’t be anything else distracting him from the fresh scent of blood that impregnates the air, and nothing won’t distract him from the fact that – aside from the stench of demon blood – there’s one that reigns above all, the one that is driving Dante’s crazy.

V’s blood shouldn’t feel so sweet and yet it does, and there’s nothing Dante would want more than to lick him clean and then to sink his teeth in his flesh, drawing even more blood.

His pants already feel pretty tight on their own, but now the situation is unbearable. Thankfully V doesn’t seem to have noticed anything – he’s pretty distracted dodging blows aimed at his head after all – so Dante believes that if he manages to play it cool, they can move forward without any escalation.

As much as he’d love some relief, he knows he’d go overboard with it. It’s the arduous part of being half-demon: you gotta balance both sides, especially if he has to deal with humans; he doesn’t want to hurt anybody, less than all V, and he knows that if he gives in his instincts even for just a moment, it’s game over.

He has to resist.

He can always jerk off later, who cares.

… At least, this is what he likes to believe.

The fight inevitably comes to an end. Finally some goddamn peace and quiet, if you exclude what Dante’s feeling inside.

They should leave, move, but Dante only leans against a nearby wall, almost expecting it to crumble as soon as he rests his weight against it, but it holds firm.

“You go ahead”, he says to V, pretending to be short of breath, “I think I’m gonna rest for a moment. As much as I like to think that I’m still young and beautiful, the years are catching up to me”.

He expects the other to leave, and while yes, he does move, it’s not in the direction Dante thought he was going to.

Now that he’s closer, he can clearly spot a knowing smirk on his face; V doesn’t look scared nor worried.

Oh god, the scent of blood is even stronger now.

He has to resist, he has to resist, he has to…

He wasn’t expecting V to press his body against his, grabbing his chin with one hand – and no, he’s not being gentle – and to look at him almost as if he’s mocking him.

“Why are you lying, Dante?”, he teases him and oh no, he must’ve understood what’s going on.

“V…”

The other smirks as he slightly tugs down the neck of his coat, revealing even more bleeding skin.

“Allow me to concede this to you”, he says, and this is all the invitation Dante needed as he quickly leans forward, licking a long stripe across V’s neck, feeling sparkles of energy as he tastes his blood.

_It’s so good_.

V doesn’t move and he lets Dante go on, taste more of his blood.

Dante should hate how smug he looks about this, about how much Dante needs him now, but he’s giving him his blood and he can’t find it in himself to complain now. He might be an ass sometimes but he’s not ungrateful.

He hisses when he feels V pushing a thigh between his legs, feeling his whole body tremble but he doesn’t waste any time as he begins already to rub himself against the other. His pants feel painfully tight but Dante’s hand are busy holding V by the waist – as if he was really going to go away and leave him like this – to do anything about it; actually, something tells him this is actually what V wants: seeing him come undone.

All right, he can do this, as long as he keeps tasting this delicious blood.

“I didn’t know it would’ve taken so little so make you lose control, but I suppose I should’ve expected it”

Dante barely hears what V is saying. He should feel offended maybe, but if anything his legs grow even weaker, sustained only by V’s thigh pressing between them with a malice that only turns Dante on more.

He can’t hold back his voice anymore, and weak moans begin to leave his mouth, moans that are soon eaten up by V, who presses his lips hungrily against the other’s. Even those taste of blood, and Dante feels drunk.

He can’t lie, he is feeling a bit like a fool for being afraid of his inner demon exploding. He was wrong to underestimate V, but maybe that was exactly what he wanted, so that it would’ve been easier for him to sweep in an take control, but Dante really doesn’t mind, not when he’s giving him everything he wants.

“Wanna… bite…”, he warns – and he doesn’t even know why he’s warning him in the first place – but maybe he should’ve expected V’s answer to be something along the lines of:

“What are you waiting for, then?”.

Dante doesn’t let V repeat himself as he sinks his fangs in V’s shoulder, drawing even more blood, and finally gets a reaction out of the other, who shivers, biting his finger to hold back a moan, but he still keeps pressing Dante to the wall without faltering.

His movements have gotten faster, his moans louder.

He shivers when V leans in, whispering directly in his ear:

“Do you want to come?”.

Dante nods, nods again and another time too. Yes, he really wants to come. _He needs it_.

He howls when he feels V’s teeth scrape against his skin, and his body is traversed by jolts of electricity as he comes, overwhelmed by the scent of blood, by his fellow demon hunter, and yet he’s never felt better.

This feeling of refreshment vanishes quickly however as Dante bucks his hips up for the last time before resting again against the wall, sliding down on the ground, dead tired.

That was… intense, and the worst part is that he can still feel the scent of blood in the air – he didn’t manage to clean V off completely – and...

Is it bad that he’s already thinking about going at it again? If not now, some other time could do.

V’s looking at him, amusement evident in his face. See, if Dante gets to do this one more time, he will wipe that off of him – and nevermind how much it actually turns him on. He still has some pride left, damn it.

They should talk…

“What are you staring at?”

… But maybe this isn’t the right way to do so. Oh well, what’s done is done; he can’t take it back – but even if he didn’t mean to sound this aggressive, it is unnerving having V being there and silent after what happened.

V doesn’t reply; he just keeps staring and smirking.

Right before Dante can repeat himself, however, he turns around, beginning to walk away, still without uttering a word.

_What a little shit_.

He really just left, and Dante doesn’t know whether he finds it funny, enraging or both – probably both.

And yet, if V thinks Dante hasn’t spotted the way his pants looked pretty tight around his groin, then he’s mistaken.

He might act all haughty and mighty, but even he isn’t above certain things… Good to know.

Oh well, for now he should quietly get back and do something about the situation in his pants – he feels so dirty and sticky and he really needs a shower.

Hopefully he’ll be able to clean up discretely and without anyone catching him in the act, and if anything happens he can always lie and say he got rawed by a demon – yeah, somehow he’d feel less ashamed about that than about telling the truth – or maybe he’ll make up a better lie on the spot – he is a great improvisator after all.

One thing is sure, or at least he has some sort of hunch about it: this story with V isn’t over, and for once Dante can’t wait to see where all of this will go. Hopefully towards something good.


End file.
